


Icarus

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, a request from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Roman loves to fly high, but Logan fears that one day he may go too high.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr I got.
> 
> "If you die, I'm going to kill you," with Logince.
> 
> I loved writing this and would definitely love more requests in the future, if anybody is interested in that. Thank you so much for reading!

Logan glares up at Roman’s shrinking figure. Roman, in true Prince-family fashion, had ignored all of Logan’s well-meaning and factually correct warnings and climbed the tree. It is a very tall, old tree and had very sparse branches the higher up he goes.

And he is going so very, very high.

“Roman, must you do this? We were having a nice, peaceful walk.” Logan rubs his temples but his eyes never waver from Roman.

“C’mon, Specs. It’s for science. Besides, did you start dating me for nice and peaceful?” Logan flushes, but he will not dignify that with a response.

“You realize that you are recreating the age-old legend of Icarus, don’t you?” Logan calls after him. He can’t stop himself from trying to persuade Roman down, even when he hears Roman’s laugh traveling down the tree and feels it wrapping around his chest like some strange, comforting force.

“You’ll have to remind me,” he says, voice echoing all over the forest. He sounds so assured and fearless, nearly ethereal, as though he were invincible, and for a moment Logan almost believes it. But he knows that if Roman gets hurt, Logan will not be able to move him back to the car alone, and the cell reception out here is spotty at best. Logan’s heart is in his throat while he watches Roman use another branch to pull himself higher. “I can’t quite remember that one.”

“Falsehood,” Logan mutters. Roman was the one who had the Greek phase. He knows each and every myth and legend like the back of his hand. He would not just forget one, and especially not Icarus.

“What’s that?” Roman says even though Logan knows there is absolutely no way that his voice would have been audible Roman at all.

“I  _ said _ that you are a poor liar at best, which is astounding as you claim to be such a wonderful actor.” Roman makes an ‘offended Princey noise’ and Logan snorts. “But if you insist on playing the part of the ignorant fool, I will comply. Icarus attempted to escape from Crete by flying on wings that his father created from feathers and wax. Except,” Logan’s voice took on a far-away quality that he was not even entirely aware of, “when he truly could fly, he became arrogant and would not heed any warnings given to him. He believed he would be able to touch the sun. But he flew too high, and the heat of the sun melted the wax, and Icarus fell into the sea. He never escaped from Crete.” Logan pauses, lost in the way the myth happens, the way history can be written by tragedies or by triumphs, the way everything that can be done will be and every folly will follow with it.

Not every venture is rewarded.

Logan suddenly comes back to himself and shakes the reverie off of himself like a dog shakes water. “You are getting very close to the sun, my Prince.”

“Not nearly close enough,” Roman says. Logan is about to sigh but gets cut short when a branch cracks and Roman yelps.

“Roman, are you okay?” Logan runs frantically back and forth under the tree, trying to see if Roman is hurt or if he’s going to fall. He is far enough away that Logan can't make out any details. “I swear to god, if you die, I'm going to kill you!” he shouts.

Roman laughs and Logan can tell it is the half nervous, half excited giggle that Logan has always loved. It usually means adventure and fun, but Logan’s well aware, in this moment, that Roman can get just as excited about the negative possibilities as the positive.

“You've been reduced to nonsense phrases, nerd.” Roman’s voice is as loud and steady as ever. “Promise, I'm safe. I wasn't even touching the branch that broke.”

“ _ Roman _ ,” Logan says.

“One more second.” Slowly, Roman spreads his arms out to either side.

Logan’s breath catches in his throat as he stares up at his boyfriend. He looks  _ radiant _ with the gold of the setting sun outlining him against the rich pink of the evening sky. Logan knows that beauty is a construct, an impossible standard set by society, something that is different for every person, but as he looks up at Roman and takes in every bit of gorgeous,  _ burning _ life that drips from him, and every bit of dazzling, ravishing fearlessness that makes the world pause and lean toward him, Logan knows irrevocably that Roman has surpassed every standard made to hold them back and stands on his own pedestal, somewhere entirely untouchable to most.

“It's beautiful, Lo,” he says, barely loud enough for Logan to hear.

And Logan wants to say,  _ you are an incomparable beauty in this world _ , but instead he says, “Get down from there,” and Roman finally does. He descends the tree quickly and gracefully, as easily as Logan might turn the page of a good book, and then he is standing in front of Logan, a smirk lending his features an air of mischief. It does little to quell the urge Logan has to kiss him, but he refrains.

“You are not invincible, you know,” he says quietly.

“Nothing’s killed me yet,” Roman snarks, but then he gently reaches out and takes ahold of Logan’s hands. “And nothing will any time soon if I have anything to say about it. I swear, my King,” he kisses the backs of Logan’s hands, “I am yours forever.” Then he pulls Logan into a hug, which he reciprocates easily. Roman drops a kiss on the top of his head and it makes Logan bury his face in Roman’s chest.

He supposes if Roman is going to do dangerous things, the least Logan can get out of the deal is a little affection. Plus, Roman’s heart creates a beautiful, steady beat in his chest. It is one of the most calming sounds that Logan has ever heard.

“You forgot part,” Roman suddenly says into his hair.

“What?” Logan asks, voice slow.

“Part of the story of Icarus,” he says. “He flew too close to the sun, but it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and the most wondrous he ever felt. To have the heat of the sun warm his back, to have the sea stretched out before him, open and inviting, to experience a second of that same feeling Helios must feel as he pulls the sun in its arc across the sky in a golden chariot; it is the most anyone could ever ask for. Maybe his end was a sacrifice worth making.”

Logan thinks of Roman in the tree, the way the sun shone golden off his hair and skin, creating an impenetrable halo of youth and beauty and naiveté around him. He thinks of Roman reaching the top, the way the world must have looked so large and exciting, piquing every curiosity for any adventure he could imagine. He thinks of Roman watching the world, seeing the sun as it set and perhaps feeling as though he was, for one glorious moment, guiding the chariot Helios used to lead the sun.

Logan thinks of all the things Roman could have felt, and then he thinks of the way Roman came back down the tree. For Logan.

“Perhaps,” Logan agrees. “Perhaps to some such an experience would be worthy of the end it caused. But you are no Icarus.”

“No,” Roman says. “Who would ask for the sun when I already have the whole universe?” He cups Logan’s face in his hands and stares into his eyes, a smile gentling his features. He leans down and Logan leans up, and the kiss is soft and breath-taking, and every emotion Roman must have felt when he was on top of the world spirals through Logan, as shocking as a rainstorm in the desert.

Logan has never needed the same kind of adventure Roman has to feel like he was living life to the fullest. Logan could live a perfectly sound existence with only the company of books and an occasional walk through the woods. But out here, existing with Roman, pulled away from the peaceful familiarity of his books and quiet corners, Logan is thrown headlong into a rush of feelings he did not even know he could encounter personally. The world is loud and bright and painted in exquisite shades of pink and gold and green, and Logan is reminded of the person he loves more than anyone else.

Logan pulls back from Roman, smiling up at him, worry mostly forgotten. It is true that folly follows with every possible path. But for some, like Roman, that folly is merely something others will say and never something that will happen. So Logan leans into his chest and sticks his hand into Roman’s back pocket.

“It’s time to leave,” he says.

“I suppose it is.” Roman keeps one arm wrapped around Logan’s shoulder as they start walking back to the path together. “You should climb the next tree with me.”

“Absolutely not. There will be no ‘next tree.’” Roman laughs, and Logan smothers a smile. They both know there will be a next tree, or a next zipline, or a next shark dive. Logan can no longer imagine a world where he is not dragged along to whatever crazy, death-defying plan Roman has decided on. Whatever it is, he knows it will be exciting and terrifying all in one. He knows that he will feel that same explosion inside his chest, like butterflies and dynamite, and he knows that there is always a possibility that Roman will eventually overestimate himself, just like Icarus. But this path, the one they have chosen together, over and over again, is a path that is more than worth whatever destination awaits.

Logan squeezes Roman, just slightly. “No more trees.”

“Of course,” Roman says. “What do you think about parachuting?” Logan laughs and relishes in these moments, small and glorious and perfect. They are few and far between, but he has more of them now than ever before and he will make as many of them as he can. Between now and forever, they have plenty of time.

Icarus may have flown too high, but Roman is Logan’s sun, and Logan will not melt. He is stronger than fabricated wings of wax, and with Roman lighting his path there is nothing Logan can’t do.


End file.
